


Windows never close

by orielSPNforever



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orielSPNforever/pseuds/orielSPNforever
Summary: (Title is from the song "all is well goodbye" by Radical Face. Listen to it, you'll understand why).Love can hit anyone at any time, it was just that being a Winchester, he knew that he could never really pursue any kind of romantic relationship, seeing as it was that he did have a weird( read sad) reputation when it came to ending relationships.But still, When everything was done, all the bad guys either dead or captured, he felt that the point was moot that he really, really, didn't want to leave Storybrooke.





	Windows never close

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of red/Sam sprang from the OUAT/SPN crossover that I and The Corsair's Quill have been working on for some time now. Please go check it out here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11059563/1/The-Boys-are-in-Town  
> Also, Sam might seem a teeny bit OOC in this fic so please let me know what you guys think!

When everything was done, all the bad guys either dead or captured, he felt that the point was moot that he really, ** _really_** , didn't want to leave Storybrooke. His brother was adequately sympathetic, but nothing more. He always made fun of him being a serial monogamist (but he knew that that was just a way of him covering up his pride and a tad bit of jealousy. Maybe).

But the other options were just as bad as him not hunting with his brother anymore. 10 years ago, or maybe even 3 years ago he could have been persuaded to stay. (Of course he would have still chosen to leave with his brother, but maybe… maybe he wouldn't have).

He had never thought of True Love. Not in such a literal way anyway. He had always thought that his parents were meant to be but thanks to the angels screwing with their heaven and thanks to Cupid who screwed everything up he had gone from being such a believer of God and angels and all things rosy to someone else - _A Winchester_.

Maybe that was why this farewell was so painful. He had resigned himself to the restless, lonely life that hunting had promised. He had never dreamt of love again in such a romantic sense. And what a fairy tale it would have been; if only he was a normal Jim, but then again if he had been a normal Jim he would have never met _her_. And he would have never had the opportunity to break her heart. (And have his heart broken by her, in turn. It was a very cheesy prospect, he knew that too).

They had been quite antsy the past whole week, trying to put off what would be certainly an awkward farewell, but now, his brother was already in the car waiting patiently for him and here he was doing what he did best; ruining other people's lives.

They both were ironically standing where they had shared their first kiss, right at the edge of the bar, staring each other down and waiting for the other to start the conversation.

 _"So…"_ Sam started.

 _"So?"_ she repeated, her eyebrows raised but her eyes were already misty, despite her, with the prospect of heartbreaking news. He opened his mouth not really knowing how to phrase the words, but she beat him to it. _"You're leaving."_ She said. She didn't pose it as a question. She only stated it, but to Sam, it felt like an accusation more than anything else.

 _"I have to….I have no other choice,"_ he whispered. This promptly made her snap out of her reverie; pretty violently, but she kept her temper in check and she replied with clenched teeth _"No. There is a choice. There is always a choice; you are just choosing the easy way out"_

 _"No!"_ He exclaimed his voice immediately rising. _"You think this is easy for me?"_ he asked his tone turning into an accusatory one. _" I'm doing this because this is better for you, Red,"_ he said voice thick with emotion. _"That's just an excuse,"_ she said, her voice reaching an almost shrill note.

 _"No. NO. It's not an excuse. It's better this way,"_ he replied his voice shaking and almost pleading.

 _"You don't know me, Red."_ He said his eyes closing and all he could see was the faces of all those whom he had let down. So many people, whose deaths that he alone was responsible for.

_"I'm no hero. I don't want that sort of guilt on my soul."_

_"What sort of guilt?"_ She asked her voice dropping back to the clenched teeth quality.

He had to really try and not smile at the swing of her voice, something he had gotten used to in the past month but he knew that now was not the time for inside jokes (because he really didn't want her phasing out. Looking at the big black wolf once was an event of a lifetime, thank you very much.)

_"I've made tons of enemies. Things that won't stop till they get what they want-"_

__

__

_"I can take care of myself- you don't need to act like my knight in shining armor,"_ she hissed with a special sort of defiance in her tone

 _"I know that; But there is really nothing else I can do,"_ he said.

 _"I can't be here forever, and you can't move out of Storybrooke with your memory intact-"_

_"That's not the point,"_ she said. Shaking her head in annoyance and he looked at her. _"You aren't just leaving,"_ she intoned. _"You want to quit. Whatever we had, whatever semblance of a relationship we had, you want to quit that. I get it. It's too hard for you to love somebody over your brother –"_ she said waving her hand when he tried to interrupt her.

 _"It doesn't matter anyway, since you are so sure that I'll lose my memories if I step out of the boundary and since you are so sure that I'll be such a problem for you even if I don't lose them too"_ and he hung his head not knowing how to explain the dangers of being anything more than a stranger to a Winchester.

_"I didn't mean it that way" he muttered, trying to find the correct words. _"I want you safe. I want you to be happy and alive and not worrying about death on a daily basis- if that makes me such a jerk, so be it"_ he said and he saw her mouth twitching and he didn't know if it was from anger, sadness or maybe a little reminiscent._

__

__

_"I live in Storybrooke" she muttered. "I'm a close friend of Snow White and The Saviour. I have to worry about dying on a daily basis anyway,"_ and the tension finally snapped and he let out a soft little chuckle and she looked at him, piercing green eyes boring into his tired, pained soul.

 _"God how I wish I could hear that sound more often,"_ she whispered, bringing their bodies closer. _"I didn't want this to end this way"_ she admitted.

 _"I can't promise you much, Red."_ He answered, _"but I'll try_ " He muttered. _"You'll try to what?"_ she asked cocking her eyebrows up and looking at him _"To continue_ ," he whispered, closing his eyes and praying to whatever God was out there to help him do the same.

She laughed, a short bitter laugh _"Don't make promises you know you can't keep, Winchester"_. He looked at her and wondered what he could do to make her trust him and his promise. He pressed her hand to his heart, and looked deep into her eyes and said _"I Swear on my heart, Red. After all, you've claimed whatever's left of it_." and he knew that it had worked, because she gulped, her eyes finally giving into tears. And she stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his and for that moment all was forgotten.

Right now, it was about everything else but fate, it was about two hearts that had withstood insurmountable pain and still had hope, still daring to love ,and maybe, just maybe, just this once, he, Sam Winchester, the freak, the boy with the demon blood, could dare to hope that he would be given that much-needed break.

They kissed with a fierce passion, with hands clutching each other and grabbing at their clothes and as they parted, eyes glistened with sadness that whatever was promised, the end of their time together come. Nothing else mattered but them, right now, at this moment.

Their eyes met and their foreheads touched each other's and he looked at her with his deep melancholy eyes and she whispered _"Until next time, I guess "_ And he smiled through watery eyes and whispered, _"Until next time, then, Red"_.

Red watched as the Impala sped away from Storybrooke, watched as her heart broke more with every passing second and wondered when the _"next time"_ would be.


End file.
